


Thursdays

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ultimate Fanwank. What if the show's producers were using kryptonite to bend the characters to their will? An offering to Omar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thursdays

Thursdays

by kryptokitten

Note: Nothing here is mine. Well, the opinions expressed are mine, and not connected to anyone involved in the show. I bow to the throne of Omar and TWOP, and this is my offering, because Omar is The Boss of me.

"Clark, wake up. You have to go to school."

"Mmmnno, don't wanna."

"Claaa-aaark," Lex swing-songed. When the teen just burrowed into the sheets and turned his face into his pillow, he bounced up and down a bit, shaking the bed. "C'mon, Clark, get up."

Clark pressed his face harder into the pillow.

"Clark!"

Before Lex knew what was happening, Clark threw off the sheet, pulled Lex down, and then drew the sheet up over both their heads. "Mmm, Lex," he sighed, wrapping himself thoroughly around the older man and shifting sleepily so that it felt like every inch of warm, naked Clark skin rubbed against him.

Unable to help himself, Lex bit the length of Clark's neck where it stretched as Clark tucked his face into his shoulder, then tried again, "You know the deal, Clark. Overnights on Wednesdays are allowed, but only as long as you go to school on time."

Clark stretched, causing another full-body rub that brought down Lex's resistance another notch. "Fucking Al. Fucking Miles. Fucking hate them."

Lex smiled into Clark's hair. Clark cursed more in real life than he did on the show, but it was still a pretty rare thing that only happened when he was incredibly mad, incredibly freaked out, or incredibly relaxed. "Everyone hates them, Clark. Even some people who don't live here. You saw that website."

Clark finally lifted his head, and smiled at Lex. Lex could feel himself grinning stupidly, but he couldn't resist the sight of Morning Clark, hair tousled, eyes heavy, skin glowing and flushed with sleep. "I know. I love that site. Omar is hilarious." He frowned a bit. "Even though they've been calling me a stupid asshat."

Lex snickered. "Poor baby."

"Shut up. It's not my fault I act like that sometimes. What do you know, anyway? They all love you. Not that I can blame them," Clark finished with a lick to Lex's shoulder and a light thrust into his hip. "Anyway, I think I should get to take today off. It's the day after the premier. I should be allowed to spend the day in bed with my boyfriend."

"While that does sound heavenly, I have work that I can't miss, and I need to see about getting my plane repaired and make sure no one questions the damage."

Clark pulled the sheet from their heads and propped himself over Lex, letting his body press into Lex's from the waist down. "I'm sorry about your plane, Lex."

"Don't be, Clark. Never apologize for what happens on Wednesdays. It's all Al's and Miles' doing, not yours, not mine, not anyone's. What I want to know is what it felt like to fly, not just the answer you had to give your dad."

Clark smiled. "Well, it was kind of freaky when I first shot up like that, but because I was Kal at the time I wasn't really thinking about it. Besides that..."

"Yeah?"

"It was fucking cool."

Lex laughed, and Clark smiled at the happy sound. "One of these days, Clark, when you get that under control you'll have to take me flying and show me what it's like."

"I'll take you anywhere, Lex," Clark replied with a soft kiss.

"And I, you, Clark. However," Lex continued pushing up against Clark, "right now I want to take you to school."

Clark sighed, defeated. "Fine, fine. I'm up." Then he was just a blur, moving about the room and five seconds later was standing by the bed, fully dressed, teeth brushed and hair combed. "I actually do want to get to school a little early and see Chloe. I know she's fine and everything, but this whole possible death thing..."

Lex stood and hugged Clark before moving to the bathroom. "I know. It freaks me out, too."

"I can't believe we're starting on a fourth season. We have to find a way to get that kryptonite away from Al and Miles. This is ridiculous."

"I know," Lex called from the bathroom, his voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth, "I mean, black kryptonite? What the hell is that?"

"I can't believe I finally got to meet Chloe's cousin and they have her see me naked."

Lex came out of the bathroom and moved towards the closet, a scowl on his face. "That really doesn't sit so well with me, either. It's bad enough they seem to feel the need to have you parade around half naked every other week. This is supposed to be a family show, damn it." Lex came back into the bedroom, pulling on his shirt. " I don't like other people seeing things only your boyfriend should be seeing."

Clark sat on the bed, smiling. He loved it when Lex referred to himself as Clark's boyfriend. It made him happy to know that the sexy older man considered himself to be Clark's just as much as Clark thought of himself as belonging to Lex. "I totally agree. It's embarrassing and completely unnecessary to the story. At least sometimes I get a body double. Lana gets one every time. It's completely unfair."

Lex smirked as he pulled on his jacket and straightened his tie. "Face it, Clark, you're the eye candy on the show. You without a shirt is a total money-shot. And I," he leaned forward and gave Clark a searing kiss, "would have to agree. Though for all their apparent Lana-lust, those two seem to like getting you out of your clothes."

"Couldn't they just compromise? Let me, you know, keep my shirt on, but stop sticking me in flannel all the time. It's fine for doing chores and everything, but after a while that stuff really starts itch, and I look like a real dork in it."

Clark stood as Lex handed him his books then leaned forward and ran his hands up the dark green T-shirt Clark wore. "I don't know. I think you pull off the flannel look well. It's like a mystery, guessing what hidden treasures lie beneath all that plaid."

Clark made a face but kissed Lex back, then put his arm around his waist and guided the businessman towards the door. "Yeah, well, I think the repeated nudity takes the mystery out of the thing."

"Well for now, you can dress however you want. Oh, did your mom want me to bring anything to dinner on Sunday?"

"Just your sweet self," Clark replied cheekily, "and watch out- Dad got a new chess board. He's going to want you to play again."

Lex smiled. "A fate worse than death. I think I can handle myself. Good thing you're worth it."

Clark stopped them before they entered the garage and gave Lex a long kiss. "You're worth it, too. You know, I may want to strangle Al and Miles sometimes, but I'll always be indebted to them for making sure we found each other."

"Me, too, Clark," Lex agreed warmly before ushering Clark out the door, "Me, too."


End file.
